


Rest in Peace

by Holyangelheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Relationships, Gen, Hawaii, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: Keith finally takes a break and sees the island of Oahu from a different perspective than the usual tourist.





	Rest in Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RooftopRush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooftopRush/gifts).



> I wanted to write a little something something for Keithy on the Cotton Candy and Lion Pride Server! I hope you enjoy this. I plan on continuing it, but I wanted to get something done before I knock out and life gets in the way. I'm going to be writing this mostly about my own experiences in Hawaii so we'll see how that goes. I'll be adding the others (maybe) and actual sheith moments later when I'm less likely to have typos and stuff!
> 
> Happy birthday!!!!!

It would be the first time in a long time that Keith would get to see the ocean, but this time it was different. He couldn’t wait.

The ride to the airport was exhausting; he couldn’t sleep in the shuttle and he definitely couldn’t sleep in the waiting area. Once he got on the airplane, he was too awake to close his eyes for more than five minutes. The clouds were a good distraction. He watched as they flew through the sky, through the clouds that dispersed around them. California didn’t always have clouds as the sun would constantly glare down at the world below. He liked the clouds as they provided shelter and rain. They desperately needed the rain.

When the pilot announced that they were near their destination, he squirmed in his seat. The islands finally came into view and his eyes were glued to the window; waiting for the island of Oahu to come into view.

As the plane tilted showing the west coast of the island, he felt excitement bubble in his chest. The sun reflected on the waves, causing the surface to twinkle. The mountains were tall and green while the roads were busy. The time it took for the plane to touch down and for the pilot to welcome them with Aloha was the longest ten minutes of his life. He wanted to grab his red Adidas duffle bag from the storage above his head, but he patiently held onto his large black laptop backpack until the before in front of him was long gone.

Just as he expected, most of the other travelers were still at baggage claim and luckily he didn’t need to grab anything from there. He strolled outside to where the pickup area was and felt his anxiety return. Horns screamed as Honolulu police navigated the traffic. Vehicles only inches away from insurance companies being called or driving out of there fast and getting onto the highway. Cars pushed through the traffic as some stopped in the middle of the road for their loved ones to hop in. Everyone was rushing to be somewhere and for once that included him.

He nearly leaped out of his skin when he heard his name being called from a bright yellow truck a few yards away. His eyes snapped up and relief washed over him. A guy waved at him through his open window and he started to jog to him. There was still traffic ahead, but he practically sprinted when he got out of the driver’s side to envelop him in a warm hug.

“Keith!! It’s so good to finally see you, my man!”

Keith smiled. “It’s good to see you too, Hunk!”

Hunk continued to wrap an arm around Keith’s shoulder as he guided him to his truck. “So howzit? How was the flight?”

“I’m good, the flight was nice too. Riding Hawaiian Airlines really is the best like you said,” he said. Hunk took the red duffle bag from his hand and opened the door to the back. Keith didn’t have time to stop him as Hunk already slid the bag into the middle seat. He grabbed the door, ready for Hunk to let go of him so he could go in, but he laughed.

“Dude, you can sit with me in the front.”

“You sure? I don’t mind sitting in the back.”

Hunk shook his head. “Nah, brah it’s fine.”

Keith opened the passenger door and Hunk moved to the front to enter the driver’s side. The cars before them had left and were already replaced by new ones. He was so busy looking out the side window that he didn’t realize Hunk was asking him where he wanted to eat. “Hunk, you don’t have to bring me anywhere.”

“I will treat you to the real experience here; no worries.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but he smiled softly. “I’m fine with wherever, Hunk, really.”

“Fine, then I’ll make you a delicacy.”

“Spam musubi?” Keith asked.

“Ye, spam musubi,” Hunk said with a huge grin.

“Finally.”

Once they left the airport, they were immediately hit by traffic. It was noon now, but the highway was still busy. Some parts were smooth, yet as they headed farther west, the traffic got worse. Keith didn’t mind, however. The sky was full of clouds, unlike California. The trees were of different kinds, many tropical. The breeze smelled of the sea and as they crawled out of Kapolei heading down Farrington, he could see the ocean to the left and the valley on the right. Cars were practically parked on the two-lane roads, but it allowed him time to gaze at the endless sea. The ocean was a crystal clear bright blue; a dazzling blue. Most importantly, it was right there. Within reach. He could literally hop out of the car, climb over the divider that stopped people from driving into the opposing side of traffic and already have sand beneath his shoes.

Although he recalled Hunk complain about how crowded the island was and how expensive everything is (which is extremely true) he knew Hunk had no plans on leaving. His family is there, his life is there. And most of all, Hawaii was an amazing place despite any of its flaws. He was extremely lucky to experience it with a local by his side.

Crawling through Nanakuli took a while, the town looked completely different from cities like Kunia and Kapolei, but it had its own charm. Construction seemed to be paused and people were hanging out at the beach park and waiting at the bus stop. Passing by the different houses was almost a sign of culture shock--the houses in most places in Cali looked similar. The only houses that seemed to echo that were in Helelua where the apartments and townhouses were connected. To live only a few minutes’ walk away from the beach would be amazing.

Hunk sang along to the radio as they quickly passed through Nanakuli and when they drove around the mountains into Maili territory, he pointed out the odd shape of the mountain. “That’s Monkey Head, or at least that’s what my family calls it. I think it’s from a King Kong movie? I don’t remember.”

Keith was too mesmerized to say anything. The scenery changed a lot as they passed Waianae and entered Makaha. There was a lot more space as the ocean was farther away now. But once they ventured deeper into Makaha, the shoreline was once again in view.

They finally made the first right turn since leaving the airport and it was into a street that had a gas station and a small store in the front. Hunk said the road was the last bus stop and how there was an abandoned hotel up the road as well. When they turned into Hunk’s street, Keith noticed how people were hanging out beside their houses in small groups and some people were walking. Usually, people looked like they were walking as a means of transportation and not to lose a few pounds.

Hunk’s place was shared with his best friend, Lance. The one-story building was mostly made out of wood with wooden steps in front of the door. They had a good amount of parking but no lawn.

Keith made sure to grab his things before Hunk could try to take it first. He smirked as Hunk rolled his eyes before gesturing to his home.

“Welcome home,” Hunk said. “Also make sure to take off your shoes before you go in. You can use my Scotts if we gotta go somewhere fast kind cuz shoes take forever to put on.”

“Scotts?” Keith asked.

“It’s a type of slippah or slippers—” Hunk muttered, “—just not your mainland ‘flip-flop’ shit.”

“Gotcha,” Keith laughed.

He thought he was ready for his trip to Hawaii, but of course, Hawaii had other plans for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I won't be continuing this.


End file.
